


Vanilla

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [19]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, RARE PAIR ALERT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ginger reflects on the sweets that Darling enjoys.
Relationships: Ginger Breadhouse/Darling Charming
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 3





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 19 - Vanilla

Ginger was whipping up a special sweet surprise for Darling. Her birthday was tomorrow, so Ginger wanted it to be something good. Something with a lot of vanilla. Darling loved vanilla. And with pretty pearls and blue frosting. That way it would almost look like Darling herself.

Ginger had learned a lot about Darling’s snacking habits over the months they’d been dating. She liked her desserts light and airy. She loved a sweet frosting, but she was embarrassed about that because she considered it to be childish. She liked the pop of sugar in a crystalized candy, and she could eat candy pearls like nobody’s business. Darling’s sweet obsessions reflected her personality in a way. She was the perfect princess, light and pretty, but she packed a punch with her that few could overlook. Much in the way eating candy buttons was overwhelming, Darling was overwhelming too. Too much, yet always not enough, making you crave more and more of her presence, her conversation, her love.

Cupcakes. Ginger would make vanilla cupcakes, with a tangy cream cheese frosting. Something to pack a punch, be a surprise. She would make a swirly mountain of it, just like Darling’s hair. Put it in a silver wrapper.

Yes, that was the perfect way to celebrate Darling’s birthday. By showing her a little reflection of herself… albeit an overly sweet one.


End file.
